With the advancement of mobile devices, more and more devices can now work cooperatively with a mobile device. For example, a mobile device may have data communication with a household display device such as a television. Currently, many mobile devices based on Android system may support the international standard WiFi (wireless fidelity) display technology issued by the WiFi alliance. Technology involved therein may relate to mirroring the graphical image displayed on the screen of the mobile device to a display device with a larger screen, which may provide better entertainment experience for the user.
Currently, however, when connecting a mobile device with a display device, the user may need to activate an application program, search for surrounding devices, and click on the display device that is desirable to be connected to when surrounding devices are discovered, only after which the mobile device can be truly connected to the display device. As can be seen, the process is excessively slow and thus causes inconvenience to the user and degrades the user experience.
In view of the above, it is thus necessary to provide a connection method for wireless display and an associated mobile device to address the above issue.